I Know Where I've Been
I Know Where I've Been (So dove sono stata) è una canzone tratta dal musical Hairspray e cantata da Unique insieme ad un coro di transgender nell'episodio Transitioning, il settimo della Sesta Stagione di Glee. I Vocal Adrenaline entrano nell'auditorium della William McKinley High School insieme a Will, che li ha convinti ad intrufolarsi lì per fare uno scherzo alle Nuove Direzioni. In realtà, si scopre che è tutta una farsa per far assistere i V.A. ad uno spettacolo di Unique insieme ad un coro di transgender, il cui scopo è quello di far sentire accettata la Coach Beiste. Dopo lo spettacolo, i V.A. sono dispiaciuti ma Clint si scontro con Will dicendo che questa messinscena ha fatto loro perdere del tempo utile per le prove. Will gli risponde di aver cominciato ad insegnare al Glee-Club perché ha molto a cuore le arti e che non serve a niente impegnarsi ogni minuto come dei robot instancabili che non trovano un istante per aiutare i loro amici. Il professore prosegue dicendo che se vogliono possono continuare ad essere dei facinorosi intolleranti ma lui smetterà di essere il loro allenatore. Schuester, dunque, si allontana da Clint e il suo gruppo per abbracciare la Beiste e Unique. Dalla cabina di comando sul retro dell'auditorium, Sue interrompe la scenetta per intimare ai V.A. di lasciare di corsa la scuola, altrimenti sguinzaglierà i suoi cani. Aggiunge poi che ha taglito le gomme al loro autobus in modo che siano costretti a tornare a casa a piedi, ripensando a quanto orribili siano. Testo della canzone Unique: There's a light in the darkness Though the night is black as my skin There's a light, burning bright, showing me the way But I know where I've been Unique (Transpersons Choir): There's a cry (Oooh) in the distance It's a voice that comes from deep within There's a cry (Oooh) asking why, I pray the answer's up ahead 'Cause I know where I've been (Ahh) There's a road we've been travelin' (Ahh) Lost so many on the way (Oooh) But the riches will be plenty Unique with Transpersons Choir harmonizing: Worth the price, the price we had to pay Unique (Transpersons Choir): There's a dream (Dream) in the future (Oooh) There's a struggle (Struggle!) that we have yet to win (Oooh) And there's pride (Pride!) in my heart (In my heart!) Unique with Transpersons Choir harmonizing: 'Cause I know where I'm going, yes I do And I know where I've been, yeah Transpersons Choir (Unique): There's a road (There's a road) we must travel (We must travel) There's a promise (There's a promise) we must make (We must make) Oh, but the riches, (Oh, but the riches) the riches will be plenty (The riches will be plenty) Worth the risks (Worth the risks) and the chances (and the chances) Unique with Transpersons Choir: That we take Transpersons Choir (Unique): There's a dream, (There's a dream) in the future Unique (Transpersons Choir): There's a struggle (Struggle) that we have yet to win (We have yet to win) Use that pride (Use that pride) in our hearts (In our hearts) Unique with Transpersons Choir harmonizing: To lift us up to tomorrow 'Cause just to it still would be a sin Transpersons Choir: I know it, I know it, I know where I'm going Unique: Lord knows I know where I've been Unique with Transpersons Choir: Oh, when we win, I'll give thanks to my God 'Cause I know where I've been! Curiosità *Il primo assolo di Wade "Unique" Adams dopo If I Were a Boy in La fine del Twerk, nella Quinta Stagione. **L'ultimo assolo di Unique in tutto lo show. *Alex Newell, l'attore che interpreta Unique, ha cantato questa canzone alla Boston Gay Men's Chorus "Can't Stop the Beat" performance, il 13 giugno 2014. Ha, inoltre, cantato questa canzone in occasione della cerimonia di apertura della New York AIDS Walk il 19 marzo 2013 e della San Francisco il 21 luglio dello stesso anno. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Glee: The Music, Transitioning